Todo ocurrió en Italia
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: Tras la pedida de matrimonio de Ludwig a Feliciano , deciden darle la noticia a Gilbert , pero este por supuesto trae consigo a Francis y Antonio. Será entonces cuando Antonio conozca a Lovino y quede completamente enamorado de él , haciendo todo lo necesario para que su amor sea correspondido. SPAMANO/GERITA/USUK/NEDBEL/ROCHU/TUREGY/ FRANCE X JEANNE D'ARC/GIRIPAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!*^***

**Pues este es un nuevo fic el cual mezcla varias parejas , pero este primer capitulo es un poco de introducción y exclusivamente GerIta =w=**

**Parejas: GeIta/SpaMano/NedBel/UsUk/TurEgy/France x Jeanne D'arc/RoChu.**

**Disclaimer : Por supuesto Hetalia , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya (Pobres de ellos si me pertenecieran ewe)**

**Espero que os guste~**

* * *

**~Capítulo 1~**

**Alemania.**

Por fin me había decidido a hacerlo . Había estado meditándolo desde hacía ya unos tres años , y ahora por fin sabía que lo haría , sin importar que.

¿Que porque estaba tan seguro? Bueno , en este mismo instante estaba saliendo de la joyería con lo que sería el anillo de mi próximo prometido...siempre que por supuesto que él aceptara , ya que no era seguro que fuera a hacerlo...

Aquel pensamiento me hizo suspirar notablemente . En caso de que él no aceptara ¿Que se supone que debería hacer? Por supuesto quería estar a su lado por siempre , pero si no aceptaba es porque quizás él no tuviera la misma intención...

Guardé la caja del anillo con este dentro , en el fondo de mi bolsillo.

-Ya casi es la hora...-Suspiré mirando mi reloj , el cual se encontraba en mi muñeca izquierda , señalando las 10:30 a.m .

Empecé a caminar hacia el aeropuerto , arrastrando mi maleta , donde debía de coger el avión que me llevaría a Florencia y donde allí me esperaría la persona por la cual haría ese viaje y por la cual estaba decidido a entregar mi vida si fuese necesario.

Llegué a aeropuerto sobrándome demasiado tiempo , el cual no era bueno pues no quería seguir dándole vueltas a la pedida de matrimonio que me esperaba aquella noche .

Aunque estaba todo preparado , tampoco sabía como actuaría en ese momento , ni como actuaría él , solo podía imaginar como quería que fuese , pero por supuesto yo sabía que en el momento oportuno mis nervios saldrían a la luz , como siempre pasaba cuando se trataba de algo sobre el Italiano.

Entonces fue cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar , y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos , que me habían absorbido completamente.

-¿Hallo?-Dije sin mirar ni siquiera el número que llamaba , haciendo que me pusiera algo nervioso al oír la voz al otro lado del teléfono , que me hablaba con la felicidad que siempre poseía.

-Luddy!~ - Podía imaginar la cara sonriente y emocionada del Italiano , lo cual me hizo sonrojar mas todavía-¿Has salido ya de Berlín?

-A-Ah! No , todavía estoy esperando en el aeropuerto para subir al avión . Perdona que no te haya avisado , pensaba llamarte cuando ya estuviera dentro -Cerré los ojos y empecé a hablar con tranquilidad , dibujandoseme una leve sonrisa en los labios sin darme cuenta.

-Ve!~ Entonces estaré allí a las 3:00pm para recogerte – Se oía hablar en voz baja al Veneciano -

-¿Ocurre algo Feliciano?- miré de reojo el teléfono algo preocupado al oirle hablar tan bajo-

-¿Um? No~ Solo que acabo de decirle a Lovino que estarás aquí unos días... -Oí como suspiraba algo pesadamente. Aquello era el pan nuestro de cada día , siempre que aparecía por Italia o Felicano venía a Alemania , aquel chico , Lovino , el hermano mayor de Feliciano , montaba un numerito y su carácter empeoraba , si acaso eso era posible.

-Ya veo -Sonrí levemente y noté mi corazón algo agitado , suspiré para calmarme y oí de nuevo al otro lado a Feliciano hablar-

-Ludwig... Te echo de menos... -La voz de Feliciano sonó algo más seria esta vez pero podía ver su expresión . Posiblemente con la cabeza agachada y un leve sonrojo , con una tierna sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Aquello por supuesto me hizo sonrojar y tras carraspear un poco mi garganta respondí con una sonrisa.

-Yo tam- -Mi respuesta fue cortada por gritos que prevenían de la casa de los Italianos y por supuesto el causante de ese alboroto era el hermano mayor de estos.

-¿¡Ya estás hablando con el macho patatas?! ¡Joder! ¡Lo vas a ver en un rato! ¡Y mas o vale no poneros empalagosos ! ¡Joder tengo hambre Feliciano haz de comer, cazzo!- Tras soltar todo aquello que Lovino dijo cerró con un portazo , sin darle tiempo a responder a Feliciano. Y se podía oir al mayor de los Italianos insultarme en su lengua materna mientras se alejaba de la habitación donde debía estar Feliciano , Suspiré , de verdad no sabía si iba a poder convivir con Lovino , era demasiado difícil.

-B-Bueno Luddy , t-tengo que colgarte -Feliciano me hablaba con la voz algo temblorosa y tras aquello colgó , seguramente dispuesto a hacer caso a su hermano y hacerle algo de comer.

Tras un buen rato de pasar controles en el aeropuerto por fin llegué a mi asiento dentro del avión , agradecí estar al lado de la ventana , me relajaba bastante .

Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué levemente el punte de la nariz , intentando concienciarme de que debía estar tranquilo y todo iría bien , después la respuesta de Feliciano sería 'si' o 'no' , pero no debía estar nervioso .

A mi lado se sentó un hombre de cabello rubio muy claro en algunos casos parecía incluso blanco y corto , el cual tapaba un poco sus ojos azules con algún destello violeta. El hombre era bastante grande y no parecía Alemán. Además me pareció un tipo un poco raro , llevaba bufanda a pesar de que estábamos en Julio y sonreía de una manera un poco siniestra.

-Privet -El hombre antes de sentarse , me saludó levantando la mano un poco y sin borrar esa sonrisa-

-Hallo -Respondí al ver que se diría a mi y este suspiró al coger siento -

-Ah~ Estoy deseando llegar a Florencia , me han dicho que es un lugar interesante , aunque yo voy a buscar a alguien -Me sonreía , al parecer le había prejuzgado , parecía un buen hombre solo con una apariencia un poco siniestra-

-Yo también voy a encontrarme con alguien -Le sonreí levemente y este me miró sin borrar por supuesto su sonrisa- ¿ Es la primera vez que viaja a Florencia?

-Da~ , solo voy por esa persona , escapó , pero mis agentes le han encontrado allí -Rió un poco con una sonrisa ahora si muy muy siniestra , eso hizo que quisiera dejar de hablar con ese individuo ya mismo – Por cierto , Menya zovut Iván _(Me llamo Iván)_

-Un placer...-dije intentando articular palabra tras aquella confesión del ahora seguro Ruso- Mein name ist Ludwig (_Mi nombre es Ludwig)_

Y tras aquella presentación y el viaje tan largo que aquel hombre me dio , pude saber que de verdad era una especie de psicópata o algo parecido . Incluso hubo un momento en que sacó una tubería al enfadarse , pero siempre son esa sonrisa . Al parecer el Ruso era profesor de su idioma para estudiantes de intercambio , en Moscú.

Nada más bajar del avión me despedí del Ruso , haciéndome suspirar de alivio al ver como se marchaba por el lado contrario al mio .

Recogí mis maletas y sonreí al ver a mi pareja entrar en el aeropuerto corriendo y buscándome con la mirada.

Feliciano estaba realmente guapo... Se había puesto una camisa blanca básica , desarreglada y encima de esta una especie de jersey de pico el cual le venía algo grande de un poco azul celeste. Llevaba también una corbata negra con lunares blancos por fuera del jersey y unos pantalones negros , acabados bajo la rodilla . Por último , llevaba unos zapatos negros.

Me rosto posiblemente se enrojeció y sonreí un poco al ver como se acercaba a mi a toda velocidad y me abrazaba con la efusividad que lo hacía siempre.

Me alegraba que su hermano no le hubiese deprimido o estuviese preocupado , aunque estamos hablando de Feliciano , muy pocas veces se deprime y si lo hace , no le dura más de dos horas .

Dejé mi maleta a un lado y correspondí algo sonrojado al abrazo de mi pareja , que no paraba de reír y no se soltaba de mi.

Tras soltarse me incliné un poco con la intención de besarle , pero él se me adelantó posicionando sus labios sobre los míos y abrazándose un poco a mi cuello.

El beso duró unos segundos y después de separarse volvió a abrazarse a mi sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-Te he hechado tanto de menos -Reía el chico y yo con mi sonrojo característico acaricié su mejilla haciendo que me mirara y le sonreí un poco , con una expresión relajada-

-Yo también te he echado de menos Feliciano -Besé su mejilla y tras carraspear mi garganta y ver la cara de felicidad del Italiano , nos dirigimos fuera de la estación para poner rumbo a la casa de los Vargas.

_ Continuará... _

* * *

**Bueno! Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo! *^***

**La ropa de Feliciano la saqué de un video de Youtube llamado Mr. Country , en cuanto vi la ropa de Feliciano me enamoró y pensé que debía usarla en algún fic jajaja Os dejo aqui el enlace por si quereis verlo ^^ ~ **** watch?v=ccooAGCt5Lo**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Subiré un nuevo capítulo cada semana , quizás los sábados ^^**

**Se agradecen Reviews para saber si gusta este fic~**

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ^^**

**Si! Pueden matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar... (?) He estado liadisima con los exámenes! Pero ahora que tengo más tiempo libre , espero subir con más regularidad... Así que perdonad , si queda alguien que lea esto TT/TT **

**Parejas: GerIta / SpaMano/ NedBel /TurEgy / UsUk / France x Jeanne D'Arc /RoChu / GiriPan.**

**Disclaimer : Por supuesto Hetalia , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Espero que os guste~**

* * *

**~Capítulo 2~**

**Alemania.**

El camino hasta casa de los Italianos fue realmente agotador . Lovino se había propuesto no dejarnos solos en ningún momento, así que había acompañado a su hermano a buscarme al aeropuerto y además se había sentado entre Feliciano y yo en el taxi . Por si eso no fuera poco debía escuchar todo el camino todo tipo de insultos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado , y que el mayor de los Italianos seguía pensando que no entendía.

La casa de los Vargas no era demasiado grande . Se encontraba en un piso cuarto y a la derecha del pasillo , bajo la letra A .

Nada más entrar en la casa , había un pasillo ancho y no muy largo con las paredes pintadas de rojo y blancas. A a la izquierda de este pasillo se encontraba una doble puerta con decoración acritalada y tras esta , el salón se abría paso .

El salón era muy luminoso , pues un gran ventanal ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente de la puerta.

Una mesa a la izquierda de la puerta con seis sillas adornaban la habitación y un sofá y una televisión , remataban aquel lugar.

También había cuadros pintados por Feliciano colgados y uno bastante grande encima del sofá que retrataba la catedral de Florencia siendo la luz que reflejaba en esta , la de un amanecer .

Ese cuadro estaba firmado por Francis Bonfoy , era un pintor bastante famoso , y conforme a los Italianos , eran viejos conocidos , Feliciano y él al tenían una muy buena relación .

Ese regalo era bastante especial pues ese pintor tenía fama por pintar únicamente desnudos , posiblemente fuera el único paisaje que había pintado Bonfoy .Le había visto solo una vez en persona , pero millones de veces en la televisión o en las revistas , había todo tipo de rumores sobre él , como que era homosexual y vivía con su pareja quien también era muy famoso , aunque no recuerdo su nombre , no me atraía nada el tipo de música que cantaba aquel chico.

A la derecha del pasillo de la entrada , había una puerta que conducía a la cocina . Era algo estrecha pero grande y como no... estaba echa un desastre . Los muebles eran d eun color blanco con algunos remates en naranja .

Al final del pasillo había cuatro puertas .

La puerta de la derecha era un estudio de pintura que Feliciano había montado allí , y que proporcionaba un olor a oleo por toda la casa .

La puerta de al lado era la habitación de Lovino , la cual ahora que lo pensaba bien , nunca había visto , por lo que poco podía decir sobre ella.

Al lado había un baño decorado en tonos azules al parecer solo lo usaba Lovino por lo que por supuesto yo tenía la entrada completamente restringida .

Y por último a la izquierda estaba la habitación de Feliciano. Primero había una puerta y tras esta un pasillo que conducía a la habitación con una cama grande y cuadrada , un armario de puertas correderas y una cómoda que había decorado con fotografías

A la derecha del pequeño pasillo dentro de la habitación de Feliciano había un baño .

Al llegar a casa había tenido que aguantar como Lovino recalcaba que no iba a dejarme en paz ' _No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima en ningún momento , filli di putana_!_ A saber lo que puedes hacerle a mi hermano , con lo inocente que es! _

Pero por fin la tranquilidad reinaba en esa casa a la hora de la siesta . Había sido difícil pero habíamos conseguido que Lovino se quedara durmiendo tras tres horas de capítulos de una serie española que habíamos encontrado por ahí , llamada Águila Roja . Pensamos llevarle a su habitación , pero no queríamos arriesgarnos a que se despertara ….

Así que fuimos nosotros los que tuvimos que cambiar de habitación para tener algo de intimidad y por supuesto lo mejor para ello era la habitación de Feliciano.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras empezaba a guardar mi ropa en el armario de Feliciano . El Italiano ya había dejado el hueco de siempre para mi ropa , me hacían muy feliz esos pequeños detalles que me hacía pensar todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos como para saber ya cual era el sitio de mi ropa en su armario o cual mi lado de su cama etc...

Feliciano ahora estaba sentado en la cama , moviendo las piernas y sonriéndome .

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y mi nerviosismo no hizo más que aumentar al tocar la caja del anillo, dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón . Desvié la mirada hacia mi reloj y agradecí estar de espaldas a Feliciano , no quería que ni sospechara nada sobre aquella noche.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y el restaurante que había reservado abriría en media hora por lo que tras meditar un poco y concienciarme de lo que estaba a punto de empezar , me dispuse a hablar , pero noté unos brazos pasar por mis hombros con delicadeza y la cabeza de cierto Italiano posarse sobre mi hombro .

-ve~?...¿Sucede algo... ? Has estado muy callado todo el día...-Feliciano hablaba con una voz dulce cerca de mi oído , seguramente tenía un semblante de preocupación en su cara .

-N-No -Me giré para mirarle y bingo , tenía esa expresión que tan poco me gustaba ver en él- Quizás sea solo cansancio , han sido unos meses duros -Le dije con una leve sonrisa para no preocuparle , poniéndome una mano en la cara y suspirando. Tras aquello me abracé a él con algo de fuerza .

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así , quizás un minuto y poco , pero necesitaba sentir el cuerpo del Italiano cerca de mi , sus manos , su respiración …

Besé sus labios al principio con delicadeza e introduciendo poco después mi lengua en busca de la del italiano. Mis manos se posaron en la cadera del menor el cual estaba de rodillas en la cama .

Intensifiqué el beso llevando el control de este y empecé a recostar a Feliciano en la cama . Habían sido meses de no poder tocar aquel cuerpo , ni oler aquel aroma .

Rompí el beso con mi característico sonrojo y empezé a besar su cuello , oyendo algunos pequeños gemidos por parte del Italiano , que me hacían ponerme más y más nervioso.

Recorrí con besos y lamidas el cuello de mi novio y llevé mis manos hasta su pecho empezando a desabotonar su camisa , sin cesar los besos por donde iba dejando ver la carne del Italiano .

De pronto pensé que no tenia tiempo por aquello! Siempre que empezábamos , necesitábamos por lo menos media hora! Media hora de la que yo no disponía si quería llegar a tiempo al restaurante!

Me separé sin dar ninguna explicación , arreglándome la corbata y carraspeando mi garganta .

Aquello dejó algo descolocado al Italiano que me miraba sorprendido , apoyado con los codos en la cama .

Me peiné un poco con las manos y desvíe la mirada sin pasarseme el sonrojo.

-A-Arréglate , te invito a cenar – Y tras ese comentario salí de la habitación del Italiano para darle intimidad y relajarme yo mismo

El Italiano se dignó a sonreír algo preocupado y confuso por todo aquello , fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi

-E-Está bien...- Dijo Feliciano en un Hilo de voz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Odiaba haber preocupado a Feliciano , sabía lo sensible como era y la cantidad de dudas que había tenido siempre sobre si le abandonaría o asi... Pero! Aquello se le pasaría cuando supiera el porque estaba tan raro!

Me preparé psicológicamente ante el baño del espejo y descidí salir para esperar al Italiano frente la puerta de su habitación. Había sido todo un acierto haber llevado puesta la ropa que planeaba llevar por la noche.

El Italiano salió poco después. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con rallas rosas finas metida por dentro de un pantalón negro . Me sonrió al verme esperándole y se acercó a mi emocionado.

-E-Estas muy guapo...-Conseguí decir con un sonrojo que se haría permanente durante toda la nocche .

El Italiano sonrió más feliz por mis palabras y seguidamente se agarró a mi brazo.

Sonreí levemente y empecé a caminar hasta salir de la casa.

-¿Y a donde vamos Lud?-Me preguntó , abrazado con ambos brazos al mio y apoyando la cabeza en este , sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ya lo veras – Le miré de reojo haciéndome bastante feliz aquella escena .

Nada más llegar estuve pendiente e la reacción del Italiano , me pareció que recordaba aquel lugar , aunque intentó disimular para no crear un área de incomodidad supuse .

Esta vez había sido muchísimo más precavido... así que había pedido un lugar donde no pudiesen vernos . Me preocupaba bastante el echo de que el Italiano pudiese imaginarse porque estábamos allí , aunque ahora que lo pensaba … era demasiado obvio... solo esperé que no se diese cuenta.

-Este sitio es realmente impresionante! -Decía Feliciano mientras cogía asiento , mirando emocionado a todos sitios . Suspiré aliviado , no recordaba aquel lugar … menos mal

-Me alegra mucho que te guste -Le miré con cariño y me senté enfrente suyo .

La cena pasó sin ningún inconveniente ni interrupción , todo iba más que perfecto . Aproveché un momento de silencio para comenzar mi plan.

-Feliciano...-Levanté la mirada , en busca de la del Italiano , sonrojado y tragué saliva antes de seguir hablando – No se si recordarás este lugar , hace tiempo estuve confuso sobre tus sentimientos , así que compré un libro sobre como tratar con la situación... gracias a aquello me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba , porque eras deferente a todos los demás... tu manera de tratarme , de mirarme... de abrazarme... .- Agarré la mano del Italiano sobre la mesa , Feliciano me miraba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo-

-Entonces... tras leer el libro y darme cuenta de ello... Te traje a este restaurante , te di unas flores – Me puse de pie , temblandome todo el cuerpo y busqué en el carrito que nos habían traído antes con la comida el ramo de flores que había dejado encargado que dejaran ahí- Como este...- Le tendí el ramo de sus flores favoritas y me arrodillé enfrente suyo tras ver que cogía las flores , sin soltar su mano .

El Italiano estaba ya completamente sonrojado y sabía que iba a hacer pero me daba igual que ya lo supiese-

-Todo el mundo nos miraba raro... como aquel camarero... por eso esta vez he querido que fuera de otra mane-

-SI QUIERO LUDWIG! -Casi gritó el Italiano , soltando las flores y tirándose hacia mi abrazándome con emoción mientras lloraba . Me costó asimilar aquello , primero ni siquiera le había preguntado aún! Y segundo... Feliciano había aceptado...

-Sonreí emocionado abrazando con fuerza aquel cuerpo que me había dado tantas veces la felicidad y que planeaba seguir haciéndolo .

Tras aquello posicioné mis manos sobre los mofletes del Italiano y besé sus labios emocionado e intentando contener las lagrimas , aquel momento era algo que siempre recordaría pasase lo que pasase.

Después de terminar el beso posé mi frene sobre la suya y con una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos empecé a quitar las lagrimas que no paraban de surgir de sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar...-Dije avergonzado sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares a la vez que limpiaba su rostro – Entonces... Feliciano Vargas , Entonces... ¿ si estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo?- Metí la mano en mi bolsillo mientras hablaba y saqué la caja , la abrí y cogí el anillo para ponerlo en el dedo del Italiano que solo me miraba sin parar de llorar y sonrerir , asintiendo con la cabeza muy rápido , aquello me hizo realmente feliz , por fin estaríamos juntos después de todo...

El Italiano volvió a abrazarse a mi ahora con delicadeza por el cuello , yo me aferré a él en un abrazo que no quería que jamas acabara...

-Ti amo Ludwig...-Me susurró al oido , lo que me hizo sonrojar más si acaso eso era posible-

-Ich liebe dich auch ...-Dije en el mismo tono a modo de respuesta al italiano -

Después de aquello ya no queríamos seguir con la cena , así que me dirigí con mi nuevo prometido al hotel que había reservado . Le había pedido a un viejo amigo nuestro japones que trabajaba allí , que nos preparara una habitación acorde con los acontecimiento y no lo hizo nada mal.

Fui prácticamente arrastrado por Feliciano hasta la habitación , yo muerto de vergüenza y él siempre tan natural y sonriente...

Al llegar a nuestra habitación abrí la puerta y cogí en brazos a Feliciano , sonriendole mientras nos adentrábamos en esta y disfrutábamos de nuestra primera noche como prometidos... Feliciano no me dejó dormir en toda la noche y yo tampoco quería hacerlo

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Y eso es todo por este capítulo!**

**Siento haberos dejado sin el Lemmon que todos deseamos... pero me parecía demasiado pronto para meter ya lemmon! Pero tranquilos , a la próxima , lo prometo ewe**

**Creo que la pedida de Alemania a Italia quedó bien~**

**Oh si ! Francis es un pintor famoso experto en desnudos , le viene al pelo...**

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado~ Y espero actualizar como ya he dicho con mas regularidad~**

**Se agradecen reviws para saber si gusta el fic !**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ^^**

**Pues como os había prometido! Recientemente aquí empieza el segundo capítulo de este fic !~ **

**Me ha quedado algo corto y no tiene demasiado contenido así que subiré muy muy pronto la continuación como recompensa de ello jajaja.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo es sobre Lovino , así que ya sabéis... vocabulario no apto para mentes sensibles .(?)**

**Parejas: GerIta / SpaMano/ NedBel /TurEgy / UsUk / France x Jeanne D'Arc /RoChu / GiriPan.**

**Disclaimer : Por supuesto Hetalia , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Espero que os guste~**

* * *

**~Capítulo 3~**

**Romano.**

-¡MACHO PATATAS!- Me desperté sobresaltado , sin saber muy bien donde me encontraba. Me levanté con prisa y bastante enfado del sofá maldiciendo a ese idiota por haber raptado a mi hermano pues cada puerta que abría de cada puta habitación de esta maldita casa , no escondía a nadie tras ella.

-_Filli di putana_...- volví al salón , y me tiré en el sofá de nuevo – Tsk...

Cogí el mando de la televisión , estaba realmente aburrido , así que algo deberían echar para entretenerme y no intentar matar a ese idiota Alemán.

Cuando puse la televisión recordé porque me había quedado dormido después de lo mucho que había luchado para no hacerlo y no permitir que ese idiota tocase a mi hermano. ¡ Y no fue culpa mía! Es que me habían puesto una serie de mierda , una estúpida española , como no .

Miré el televisor un poco más y lo apagué con desgana.

-Todos los putos capítulos son iguales_ maledizione_... -Tiré el mando por ahí y me levanté con intención de hacerme la cena , aunque era ya un poco tarde , joder , y encima me tenía que hacer yo la cena , no solo tengo que aguantar al come-patatas si no que además me hago la cena , ese estúpido hermano menor se enterará cuando el idiota se vaya.

Iba a levantarme cuando oí mi movil sonar , suspiré molesto .

-¿¡Quien _merde_ es ahora?! -Grité mientras cogía con desgana el teléfono y miraba quien llamaba . Entonces mi cara cambió al completo.

-_Ciao_ , Bella -respondí al teléfono intentando poner una voz seductora , pero esa chica era muy dura frente a mis encantos , cualquiera otra hubiese caído ya entre mis brazos , por eso ella era especial.

-Lovino!- Me dijo algo alterada Emma al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás en casa?

-Si , además estoy solo -dije en otro intento de seducirla , pero ella no lo entendió así-

-Lo se , acabo de ver a Feli entrar con Ludwig en el hotel de enfrente de mi pastelería -Dijo la chica y yo colgué inmediatamente , poniendo una cara un poco quizás mas de psicópata de lo normal mientras reía y apretaba el teléfono. ¡ Y este era normal mi reacción joder!

Antes de darme cuenta estaba en la pastelería de Emma con un gofre recién hecho , las luces apagadas y unos prismáticos . Mientras , Emma parecía emocionada , nunca entenderé como aquello podía hacerle feliz.

-¡Nya! ¡Es tan perfecto! ¡Parecían verdaderamente felices! -Me decía Emma fangirleando ella sola con las manos en las mejillas y mirando hacia el hotel.

Esa pastelería estaba jodidamente bien ubicada , el Hotel que había justo enfrente era el más famoso de toda Florencia , donde yo iba a trabajar cada mañana . El hotel estaba situado en la _piazza dell'indipendenza_ y se llamaba hotel _Donatello_ , puede que lo que mas me molestara de aquel hotel fuese su fachada . En ella estaba la estúpida bandera Alemana y la Italiana , ese hotel debería arder por ello. La pastelería era pequeña y tenía grandes ventanales por lo que venía perfecto para el espionaje del hotel.

-No es perfecto , mi estúpido _fratello_ es inocente , a saber la de barbaridades que puede hacerle ese _cazzo_ Alemán...-Apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba mirar por los prismáticos buscando la habitación de mi _fratello_.

-Feli no es inocente , solo tú le ves inocente – dijo la chica sentada enfrente mio , mientras me quitaba un trozo de mi goffre . Yo la mire un poco mal de reojo , amaba la comida de esa chica , pero odiaba que me quitara algún bocado de esa delicia. No contesté a lo que había dicho y seguí mirando por los prismáticos.

Entonces vi algo muy raro . Una chica pelirroja había abierto la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba la bandera Italiana , se había pintado los labios y había besado la bandera , después se había puesto a gritar como una energúmena a su compañera , la cual estaba dentro de la habitación , una chica de pelo rizado y oscuro .

-MIS LABIOS ESTARÁN PERMANENTEMENTE EN ITALIA , hasta que laven la bandera claro...- La chica ahora estaba abrazando la bandera completamente sonriente mientras la otra muchacha la arrastraba hacia dentro del hotel gritándole que no gritara .

-Joder... si que hay gente rara...-miré con sorpresa aquella escena y seguí buscando la habitación de Feliciano , no debía estar muy lejos...

Llamé al parecer la atención de Emma , que miró ahora hacia el hotel.

-Ah! Si , esas chicas vinieron ayer , son ambas muy amables , vienen de vez en cuando , pero no te recomiendo ligar con ellas -rió un poco mirándome –

Yo seguí mirando el hotel , levantando un poco los hombros en señal de respuesta a lo que acababa de decir Emma , tampoco pensaba en ligar en aquel momento. Si a veces los Italianos no tenemos ganas de ligar , esas cosas pasan joder .

-Escucha Lovi...-Oí hablar a Emma ahora si bastante seria y con un semblante de preocupación , ¿ que mierdas le pasaba ahora a ella? - Lovi...-Me llamó la atención , quitándome los prismáticos de los ojos con delicadeza , bajándolos hasta la mesa y poniendo su mano sobre la mía- Feli es feliz con Ludwig , y tú debería de aceptarlo y alegrarte... sabes que algún día se irá de casa... y me tienes aquí para todo lo que quieras... pero no puedes retenerlo eternamente... tiene que ser feliz...

Lo reconsideré por un momento y aquella idea me entristeció... ¡ obviamente no iba a dejar que Emma me viese deprimido ni preocupado por aquello!

-Es mi hermano , tengo derecho a espiarlo si quiero- Dejé los prismáticos en la mesa con intención de hacerle caso a la chica y dejarle un poco -De todas maneras no quiero saber que hacen...-Puse la peor cara de asco de la historia que al parecer a Emma le hizo mucha gracia . Era jodidamente rara

Adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella , era una chica guapísima , lista , y encima era una buenísima repostera .

La había conocido hacía unos tres años por casualidad cuando abrió la pastelería , tuve un problema con el armario-pelo-pincho de su camarero , en serio ese tío era una puto armario , estaba cuadrado y media dos putos metros ¿Que coño se cree ese idiota? Ella salió de la cocina para intentar arreglar el malentendido y luego no paraba de invitarme a postres cada vez que iba para recompensarme – Más tarde acabamos entablando una amistad , que dentro de poco dejará de ser solo amistad , solo necesito encontrar el momento.

Después de un rato de divertirnos con bromas algo crueles quizás para el Alemán por mi parte , ella se puso seria .

-Lov , estoy preocupada por ti -Me miró con preocupación y una leve sonrisa- He tneido un dia movidito... y he entendido algo... todo el mundo necesita alguiena su lado... alguien a quien amar... y eso quiero , quiero que encuentres a alguien y seas feliz , como he dicho , estaré a tu lado, siempre , pero tienes que encontrar tu felicidad con alguien , por favor reconsideralo – Se puso de pie y cogió los platos vacíos para llevarlos a la barra , no sin antes besar mi mejilla con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba-

-Estoy bien solo – Me levanté algo cabizbajo y decidí irme de allí . Solo me apetencia estar solo , como todos al final acababan dejándome , y además era realmente molesto ver como Emma no me sacaba de ninguna manera de la friendzone … Además por alguna razón hoy Emma estaba realmente noña , emotiva etc...

Caminé bastante pensativo , quería encontrar a alguien , como Feliciano... le envidiaba... le envidiaba tanto que era realmente doloroso , todos le preferían a él , fuese como fuese , mirase por donde mirase , mi estúpido hermano menor era mejor que yo en todo y si algún día encontraba alguna chica acabaría dejándome por él aunque él ya tuviese novio.

Volví a casa y me dormí enseguida pensando en la misma idea .

Emma había estado llamándome pero prefería no hablar con ella ahora... ¡Joder! ¡Las cosas nunca me salían bien , no se como mierdas puedo tener tan mala suerte !

Al día siguiente me desperté para trabajar , que gracia levantarse a las putas 7 de la mañana y ver que tu hermano no había vuelto con su novio fornido a casa todavía.

Maldije una vez más a ambos y me preparé , seguía del mismo animo que anoche , así que sería posiblemente un día de mierda , como todos los demás.

-¡Lovino!~ -Oí a mi espalda una voz familiar que me abrazaba , nada más llegar a mi puesto de trabajo . Yo respondí como matutinamente , un cabezazo , era la mejor solución.

-¡No te tomes tantas confianzas , _cazzo_ ! Tsk!- Chasqueé la lengua y me cruzé de brazos , frunciendo el ceño y mirando como mi compañero de trabajo se quejaba del dolor , que se joda , por gilipollas-

-Uh~ Eso hubiese dolido si no estuviera tan exageramente fuerte y no me conociera ya cada uno de tus movimientos - Intentó decir de una manera muy rara por lo que se llevó otro cabezazo y una hermosa y elaborada amenaza.

\- ¡ Está bien! está bien! Ya paro -Sonrió emocionado , tenía como hobbie joderme o algo ese idiota Turco- Buenos días a ti también Lovino , intenta hoy no asustar a los clientes ¿eh? Ya van 15 quejas esta semana y sonríe un poco más hombre !

-No es culpa mía que los ignorantes estos intenten saber más que yo sobre esta ciudad y Roma – Le miré muy mal y entendió que no iba a sonrerile a los clientes .

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que los autobuses ya llegaban , así que por fin podría dejar de hablar con ese idiota-

-Solo inténtalo , la vida es hermosa , aprende a disfrutar de ella , siempre que no tengas que ir a una mierda de exposición! _Gule Gule_! -Me sonrió y se despidió de mi mientras se marchaba hasta su autobús-

Yo hice lo mismo , le miré mal como despedida y con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a la puerta de mi autobús-

Miré hacia la pastelería de Emma , no quería que estuviese preocupada y quizás después del trabajo debería ir a hablar con ella . La vi tras la barra , dándole los pedidos al idiota de su camarero ese .

Empecé a ver como la gente salía del hotel en grupos. Entonces temí lo peor , la chica pelirroja y su amiga aparecieron . No me apetecía nada tener que tratar con esas putas piradas , aunque fueran jodidamente guapas.

Para mi tranquilidad , se dirigieron a otro autobús mientras hablaban a voces completamente sonrientes y emocionadas . Me entró la curiosidad de saber de donde eran así que las seguí con la mirada hasta su autobús . JÁ , Españolas , como no , están todos pirados . Y solo me remito a los echos , no saben hacer series y tienen gente tan rara como esas.

Preparé mi vara extensible con mi mini bandera Italiana atada a esta y llamé a los turistas en Italiano al ver a mi grupo salir del hotel .

Y así empezaba un día más de patearme toda Florencia explicándoles a viejos que mañana no se acordarían de una mierda y gente jodidamente inculta , toda la historia de esa ciudad y más , porque si... era guía turístico.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Lovi-Traduciones!:**

_Filli di putana :_ Hijo de puta! Característica con la que Romano suele referirse a Alemania.

maledizione : Maldición! Vease cuando Lovino se caga en todo lo cagable.

_merde : _Mierda! Vease tambiénc cuando Lovino se caga en todo lo cagable.

_Ciao : _Hola! Saludo utilizado por Romano hacia todo el mundo a excepción de Alemania . Depende de hacia quein sea cambiará el tono de la palabra ( Normalmente se diferencia el tono si suele ir el saludo hacia hombres o hacia mujeres )

_piazza dell'indipendenza: _Plaza de la Independencia (EXISTE) *Ver más abajo*

_Donatello :_ Hotel que será muy nombrado en toooda la historia (EXISTE) *Ver más abajo*

_cazzo : _Mierda! También muy utilizado para referirse a Ludwig.

_fratello : _hermano! Romano no usa el nombre de Feliciano en ningún momento , siempre fratello.

Gule Gule : Adiós! En Turco , muy Utilizado por Sadiq.

* * *

**REVIWS~ **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejais reviws! ^^

_**NatLB**_

Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios en ambos capítulos! De verdad me da muchísimo ánimo a seguir a delante saber que a alguien le gusta esto TwT

Yo temo por al universidad el año que viene... si apenas he tenido tiempo este año para subir capítulos de nada , empiezo a escribir ahora de nuevo que he terminado las clases jajaja

Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la pedida de matrimonio y eso de verdad!*^*

La reacción de Lovino vendrá más adelante! Cuando se lo cuenten ewe por ahora lo tendrán un poco en secreto por miedo a la reacción de Lovi , no quieren que mate a nadie aún (?) jajaja

Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que me sigas diciendo si la historia va gustando y tal una vez más gracias~!

_**Luchi Haene**_

Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado TwT espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos y no cagarla demasiado en los siguientes TwT sobre todo porque me cuesta muchísimo captar la personalidad de Lovi jaja

Aunque no es al priemra vez que me dicen que me parezco a él... lo cual assuta... xD jajaaj

Bueno muchísimas gracias por el rev

* * *

**Y eso es todo por este capítulo!**

**Hay varias cosas que quiero destacar en este capítulo...Lo primero , la loca gritando por la ventana y su amiga es todo hechos reales... xD Me fui de viaje de fin de curso a italia y bueno visitamos varias ciudades . Dio la casualidad que me tocó la habitación con al bandera Alemana , así qiue una de mis mejores amigas y yo que somos fans de hetalia fangirleamos mucho... xD**

**En Florencia nos instalamos en un hotel en la *plaza de la independencia * (se me quedó la calle porque nos perdimos y estuvimos 2 horas dando vueltas por Florencia de noche preguntando que en que calle estaba nuestro Hotel ... xDD ) Os recomiendo mirarla en google maps (porque no me deja aponer el link... ), porque la verdad es que es un lugar precioso *^***

**Y ay... Lovi durmiéndose con Águila Roja... xD Es una serie muy entretenida a mi me gusta bastante jajaja pero admitamos que Lovi se acabaría durmiendo... pobreto xD**

**También**** debo destacar que que Emma esté rara y que Sadiq tan feliz , se explicará en próximos capítulos ewe**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CHINA!**

**Espero de verdad que os haya gustado~ **

**Se agradecen reviws para saber si gusta el fic !**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ^^**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic ! ^^**

**Este capítulo es algo más alrgo que los demás . Y Tardaré un poco el subir el siguiente porque no termino de hacerlo como yo quiero T^T**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!( Es mi primer Lemon...xD Sorry si es raro T^T )**

**Y este capítulo es únicamente ROCHU**

**Parejas: GerIta / SpaMano/ NedBel /TurEgy / UsUk / France x Jeanne D'Arc /RoChu / GiriPan.**

**Disclaimer : Por supuesto Hetalia , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Espero que os guste~**

**Démos paso a nuestro pequeño aru! *^***

* * *

**~Capítulo 4~**

**China.**

Me bajé del avión muy alterado , pensaba que él iba a estar allí en el aeropuerto nada más bajar aru! Pero por suerte no fue así ….

Aún así , bajé con rapidez , cogí mi maleta con la misma velocidad y me puse las gafas de sol.

No eran necesarias , ya que en verdad no hacía tanto sol , más bien estaba medio nublado... pero tenía tanto miedo de que ese ruso estuviese cerca aru... Pensé que sería una buena manera de pasar desapercibido aru!

Salí del aeropuerto y suspiré un poco más tranquilo , solo esperaba que Iván no se hubiese dado cuenta todavía de que había huido aru ... Pero es que conociéndole seguro que me había puesto en algún sitio algún chip de espionaje o algún agente Ruso estaba siguiéndome aru! Era un psicópata ese Ruso aru! Y yo estaba en su punto de mira!

Tras pensar en ese agente me aferré a mi maleta y miré a todos lados con rapidez . Estaba tan asustado aru! Solo quería llegar al hotel y no salir aru!

Tras cerciorarme de que nadie me seguía me senté a esperar el autobús que Kiku me había dicho que debía coger hasta su hotel.

Bajé la cabeza algo deprimido . No quería recordar porqué había huido aru...Pero no era algo facil de olvidar...

Oí el móvil de un chico que tenía al lado sonar y eso me puso alerta .

-¡AIYAH!-Grité mientras me ponía en posición de ataque de kung fu sin querer hacia el muchacho del que provenía el ruido-

El chico castaño y de piel morena me miró con unos ojos marrones muy claros casi amarillos sin ninguna expresión , mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil.

-Lo siento , solo es mi teléfono -Contestó sin ninguna emoción , ni triste ni feliz y dejó de mirarme-

Yo , completamente sonrojado, porque ahora la gente si me miraba (maldita sea aru!) , me senté de nuevo al lado del chico e intenté desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado. Si quería pasar desapercibido desde luego esa no era la manera aru!

El muchacho parecía Árabe , vestía una camisa blanca ancha y un pantalón blanco , y además por sus venas debía de correr arena aru... porque era muy tranquilo e inexpresivo aru...

Alcé una ceja mirándole de reojo mientras hablaba por teléfono . No sabía que hacer mientras esperaba al autobús , así que miré a todos lados intentando encontrar algo con lo que entretenerme.

A mi lado en la parada del autobús había un anuncio que había visto mil veces desde que había entrado en Italia , pero que hasta ahora no me había parado a mirarlo .

Al parecer había una exposición de un escultor famoso , según decía el cartel el escultor estaría en la exposición aru ...

El escultor se llamaba Heracles , y mañana sería la exposición , aquí mismo en Florencia.

En el cartel se podía ver al escultor casi de perfil con una expresión seria , mirando hacia la cámara . Tenía una mano en alto y una chaqueta de color marrón reposaba sobre sus hombros. Al parecer era Griego pues aparecía una bandera de ese pais en el cartel y un gato en su hombro , reforzaba mi teoría aru. Grecia el el pais de los gatos , la de negocio que podría hacer mi país allí...

Parecía de verdad bastante famoso aru...

-¿Conoces a ese escultor?-Oí una voz proveniente de mi lado , que al parecer me hablaba a mi . En seguida giré la cabeza para mirarle , era de nuevo el chico árabe – Te has quedado mirándole por un rato , así que pensé que le conocías -Seguía sin ninguna expresión . Aquel chico daba miedo Aru...

-No... Pero he visto varias veces este cartel Aru , Ni si quiera he visto ninguna de sus obras ¿Es bueno aru?

El chico solo se dignó a sacar su teléfono y mostrarme en este una foto de una escultura , era un busto de Zeus , el dios Griego .

-¡Aiyah! Está genial aru -miré al chico otra vez con una leve sonrisa y emocionado por la escultura que acababa de veer . El chico era bastante raro y sobre todo sus ojos , me daban miedo aru!- ¿Le conoces personalmente entonces aru? -Dije al ver que la foto no estaba tomada ni de Internet ni de una exposición , si no que parecía un estudio , aunque estaba bastante sucio aru... que tipo tan desordenado ese Griego...

El chico pensó un poco en su respuesta mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Si , somos viejos amigos -Miraba al frente en todo momento . Creo que iba a seguir hablando pues abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por alguien que al parecer le llamaba , porque se giró nada más oír su nombre.

-¡Gupta! -Gritaba un chico que se acercaba a nosotros con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra medio levantada en señal de saludo. El hombre sonreía de par en par aru , pero era más raro todavía que Gupta , este llevaba una mascara en medio de la calle como si nada aru!

Pero si fueran poco raros ya de por si esos dos , el nombrado , el hombre sin sangre en las venas , se abrazó al otro hombre muy efusivamente en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el hombre de la mascara . El más alto pareció sorprenderse y sonrió ampliamente , correspondiendo al abrazo después.

Yo decidí ignorarles al final , pero miraba de reojo , al fin y al cabo alguna ventaja debía tener llevar gafas de sol por miedo aru...

El chico de la mascara recogió el equipaje de Gupta y se alejaron de allí , más lejos pude ver como se metían en un coche y se marchaban .

Suspiré de alivio . Hablar con Gupta era realmente difícil aru... Y no me apetecía nada tener que tratar con nadie ahora mismo aru!

Vi entonces que se acercaba un autobús a mi parada y me cercioré de que era ese el que debía de coger.

Miré de reojo una vez más el anuncio del escultor Griego antes de subir a mi autobús . Quizás podría ir a mirar las esculturas de ese hombre , si las entradas no eran muy caras aru...

Me dejé caer en el asiento , estaba demasiado agotado , mental y físicamente... Además de dolía todo! Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto y esperé a llegar al hotel. El camino no fue demasiado largo... pero no hacía más que intentar no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido , no quería pensar en Ivan... en sus manos que siempre pensé que serían frias y fuertes pero me acariciaron con gentileza y calidez...

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz que anunciaba donde debía bajarme , al menos ya había llegado al hotel , completamente deprimido al recordar aru... pero había llegado.

Miré a mi alrededor al bajar , realmente era un lugar muy bonito aru , pude leer en el cartel del nombre de la calle `piazza dell'indipendenza´ . Era una plaza muy amplia , con un parque en medio y el hotel que estaba ante mi , tenía el nombre de hotel `Donatello´ en la puerta de cristal de la entrada.

Decidí no esperar más y entrar en el hotel , quitándome las gafas de sol .

La entrada era una pasillo largo enmoquetado y con muchos detalles en el techo el cual era abovedado . Al final del pasillo se encontraba la recepción y no me hizo falta buscar a Kiku aru , estaba tras la recepción esperándome al parecer.

-¡Yao-san! -Me llamaba aquel al que estaba buscando , era mi primo Japones , kiku -

-¡Kiku!-sonreí emocionado al verle y corrí hasta la recepción para saludarle – ¡Aiyah! ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte aru!

-Sí , hacía mucho que no nos veíamos , espero que todo haya ido perfectamente , me sorprendió mucho su llamada , nunca creí que visitaría el hotel donde trabajo y mucho menos Italia.

-Ah... eso... ¡necesitaba desconectar de casa aru! -dije algo incómodo con aquello , rascándome la nuca . ¡Odiaba tener que mentir a alguien como Kiku aru! ¡Pero no iba a decirle la verdadera razón por la que había huido aru!

-Espero entonces que disfrute del hotel y de la ciudad -Kiku cogió una tarjeta de la recepción y un folleto que me tendió con una sonrisa- Habitación 165 , está en el primer piso en el ala B , y esto para que visite los lugares importantes de la ciudad , si lo desea cuando acabe mi turno puedo acompañarle a ver algunos lugares.

Cogí la llave y el folleto y le miré algo incómodo , no me apetecía nada salir hoy del hotel aru...

-Te lo agradezco mucho Kiku , pero por hoy prefiero descansar -Le sonreí y este asintió con la cabeza .

Me di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación pero kiku me volvió a llamar la atención.

-¡Yao-san! Perdone pero... ¿No ha traído equipaje?

Al oír eso entré en pánico ¡no era posible aru! ¡había olvidado mi maleta en la parada del autobús aru!

-¡Aiyah! ¡Nada puede ir peor aru! -me llevé las manos a la cabeza y suspiré deprimido-

-¡Debería llamar a la policía y denunciar su desaparición antes de que pase mas tiempo Yao-san!-El japones me miró esperando una respuesta que no le di.

-Supongo que luego lo haré aru , aiyah... ¡que mala suerte!- Suspiré poniéndome una mano en la cara y decidí ya de una vez subir a mi habitación- Gracias por todo Kiku , _Zàijàn_ aru...

Me dirigí a la escaleras que se encontraban a la izquierda de la entrada del hotel , estaba todo muy bien decorado al estilo barroco , una maqueta roja recorría todo el hotel . La verdad , llegar hasta mi habitación fue realmente complicado aru , había muchos pasillos y había que cruzar un balcón para llegar al bloque B del hotel. Pero por fin llegue a mi habitación , lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era tumbarme , pensar , poner mi cabeza en orden aru... Al menos elr atoq ue pasé buscando mi habitación me hizo no pensar . Si ibas despistado por aquel , te perderías aru!

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con un suspiro y al mirar dentro encontré : pétalos en el suelo de rosas rojas , velas siguiendo el camino de las flores , las luces apagadas , las persianas bajadas, . Caminé con cuidado de no pisar ningún pétalo hasta la cama tras cerrar la puerta y miré encima de la cama , estaba toda llena de pétalos , las sábanas rojas y una botella de sidra junto con pasteles sobre los cojines , que también hay que decir que la cama estaba llena de estos aru...

-No es posible aru... ¡nada puede ir peor Aiyah! -grité ya desesperado de mi mala suerte ¡seguramente Kiku se había equivocado al darme la habitación aru!

Me acerqué enfadado hacia el teléfono y llamé a recepción para hablar con kiku y que me diera otra habitación.

-¡Kiku! Esta habitación esta... está decorada para una pareja aru! -dije entre avergonzado y enfadado , ¡aiyah! ¡Yo solo quería descansar!

-¡Ah! ¡Cuanto lo siento yao-san! Esa habitación está preparada para una pareja que va a comprometerse para esta noche... Tenía separada la llave junto con la de su habitación y debí confundirlas , lo siendo de verdad , en seguida subiré a darle su llave en cuanto termine unos asuntos pendientes , perdone las molestias , tomaré las medidas necesarias.

-Está bien , está bien... solo no tardes demasiado quiero descansar ya aru...-tras aquello colgué el teléfono y miré a mi alrededor . Estaba realmente agotado aru , así que no pude esperar más y me tiré a la cama boca arriba , extendiendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos con delicadeza. Notaba como el colchón se hundía , haciéndome sonreír , que cómoda era aquella cama aru!

Era lo que necesitaba , relajarme aru... y ahora si podía pensar en que iba a hacer... había huido de Iván por una razón , quería aclararme y no podía verle después de aquello , después de lo que ocurrió anoche... , además al huir de esa manera , la unica forma de tener un sitio donde descansar fue aquí , porque mi primo era el recepcionista del hotel . No puede evitar sonrojarme al recordar aquello .Me tapé el rostro con las manos avergonzado . Anoche salí con Iván a beber … y acabó ocurriendo aru... No lo recuerdo con demasiada nitidez... pero el dolor... el placer , sus manos y su mirada era algo que no podía olvidar de aquella noche...

Abrí los ojos , completamente sonrojado y alterado , no quería recordar eso ¡y por supuesto no quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante ese recuerdo aru! Pero...

Llevé mis manos hasta mi entrepierna con delicadeza mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía recordando , intenté recordar el camino de las manos de Iván para recrearlo con mis propias manos mientras empezaba a acariciar mi entrepierna .

TOC TOC

Me levanté asustado al oír como llamaban a la puerta , e intenté relajarme antes de abrir, completamente sonrojado. Kiku se había dado bastante prisa , pensé que tardaría más , pero bueno no pensé demasiado en eso aru y abrí la puerta encontrándome detrás con algo que nunca esperé.

-Privet~ -Me sonreía Iván al otro lado de la puerta con una mano en alto y con la otra sosteniendo mi maleta-

-I-Iván?! -Le miré completamente sonrojado y nervioso-

-Por fin te encuentro~ ¿Esto es tuyo no? -Me dijo con su sonrisa y me tendió mi maleta , enseñándomela-

-S-Si... ¿como la has...?-Le dije perplejo al Ruso , cogiendo mi maleta-

-La encontré -No me dio más explicaciones y tras eso se acercó a mi , yo solo retrocedí aumentando más mi nerviosismo- ¿ Porque has huido de mi Yao?...-Me decía aún permaneciendo esa sonrisa mientras avanzaba más hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Y-Yo...-conseguí salir de la habitación antes de que me arrinconara y pareció no darle demasiada importancia , se quedó mirando el interior y luego me miró algo más serio-

-Así que ¿ habías pedido una habitación preparada también para mi? -Me sonrió y salió de la habitación cogiendo la maleta y cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-N-No... Solo ha habido una equivocación en recepción aru...-Respondí desviando la mirada hasta que me encontré acorralado contra la pared del pasillo-

-Lo se da~ -Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y me la enseñó- Tu habitación es esta , me la ha dado kiku , así no tenía que subir él -sonrió y guardó la llave en el bolsillo de mi pantalón , mientras besaba mi frente , después se separó . Aquella acción me dejó completamente sorprendido , shockeado y sonrojado: 1º ¿Por que tenía que tocar mi pantalón?! 2º ¡Nunca pensé que Iván pudiese hacer algo así ! ¡¿besar mi frente aru?!

-Tnemos que hablar Yao...-Me dijo ahora algo más serio , y empezó a seguirme cuando puse rumbo a mi habitación , que estaba muy cerca de la otra-

-Pues no se de que , creo que todo está muy claro aru -Respondí intentando no parecer inseguro , o nervioso . Me estaba metiendo en un buen papel de duro y de que no le había dado importancia

-Sobre anoche por supuesto -Iván no se alejaba de mi y cada una de sus palabras me hacía ponerme más y más nervioso . ¡A la mierda mi interpretación de hombre duro!

-¡Ah! Eso... No tiene importancia , yo no se la di aru – Mentí , no podía quitarme de la cabeza a aquel Ruso y eso me asustaba . Como ya habéis podido comprobar...

Metí la llave en la puerta y la abrí . Seguidamente me di vuelta para decirle que se marchara y coger mi maleta- Y ahora si me haces el fav- No me dejó terminar la frase . Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta , dejó la maleta dentro y me besó con intensidad , aferrando mi muñeca para detenerme.

-¿¡Q-Que te crees que estás haciendo aru?!-Me separé en seguida del beso y le alejé de mi , poniendo las manos en su pecho .

Él me acorraló de nuevo contra la pared , sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una las suyas y me miró a los ojos serio . Yo intenté soltarme pero sabía perfectamente la fuerza del Ruso...

-_Ya lyublyu tebya_... -Me susurró al oído. Yo me quedé completamente en shock al oír aquella declaración , no sabía que hacer , que decir , mi cuerpo se había quedado completamente paralizado aru!

Cuando quise volver en mi , Iván me había cogido en brazos y tirado sobre la cama , posicionándose él sobre mi , apoyando las rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y reteniendo con ambas manos mis muñecas cada una a cada lados de mi cabeza.

-¡A-Aiyah! ¡S-Sueltame ahora mismo aru!-Me intenté deshacer del agarre como pude , pero Iván no paraba de mi mirarme con su sonrisa , que a la vez me asustaba y gustaba...

-Solo quiero hablar contigo Da~ Pensaba hacerlo esta mañana pero no estabas cuando he ido a verte... -No paraba de mirarme sonriente – Quiero saber que piensas , yo ya te lo he dicho... -Esperó unos segundos mi respuesta y al ver que no sabía que decir y que únicamente me dedicaba a mirarle a los ojos tembloroso , empezó a besar mi cuello con dulzura-

-I-Iván... para aru...-Cerré uno de mis ojos , y ladeé la cabeza , intentando cubrir mi cuello con los hombros e intentando no pensar en sus besos …- ¡Lo de anoche fue una idiotez Habíamos bebido aru! ¡No eramos nosotros mismos aru! -Seguí removiéndome pero Iván solo intensificaba los besos lamiendo mi piel

Aquello pareció sorprenderle . Me miró a los ojos apretando un poco más mis muñecas y se puso algo serio.

-Yo si era yo mismo Da , no bebí lo suficiente para emborracharme Yao , sabes que estoy acostumbrado al alcohol Da~ -En ese ultimo comentario si sonrió y a mi me hizo sonrojar mas y aumentar mi nerviosismo - Si tuve sexo contigo anoche es porque quise , no por estar borracho , como tu... que no te quejaste ...-Tras decir eso me besó en los labios con intensidad , buscando que correspondiera

-Yao...-Susurraba mi nombre en mi oído tras terminar el beso que duró solo unos segundos , pero fue suficiente para estremecerme aru...

Cambió su agarre , poniendo mis manos sobre la cama por encima de mi cabeza y reteniendolas con una de las suyas , aquello ya era innecesario... casi había caído en su trampa aru... , estaba atrapado y mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cabeza le ordenaba que era salir de allí , porque mi corazón ya había inundado por completo mi cuerpo...

Llevó una mano directamente a mi entrepierna y empezó a acariciarla en movimiento circulases por encima de mi pantalón . ¡ Puede que estuviera ya suficientemente metido en aquello! ¿!Pero a donde iba esa mayo aru!?

-N-No...-Intentaba negarme a aquello y aún me resistía un poco de vez en cuando con cada caricia mas intensa que mi entrepierna recibía por parte del ruso. Idiota aru...

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez , lo adorable que eres cuando intentas resistirte a mi? -Me dijo eso con una amplia sonrisa - Tras eso se llevó la mano que acariciaba mi entrepierna a la boca y se quitó el guante con los dientes sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y por supuesto sin borrar su sonrisa-

Volvió entonces a besar mis labios , introduciendo ahora su lengua que se encontró con la mía deseosa ya de los besos de aquel Ruso.

Mientras me besaba llevó la mano de nuevo a mi entrepierna , colándola por debajo de mi ropa interior , haciendo los movimientos mas intensos , mi cuerpo pedía más y más de aquel hombre aru...

Entonces liberó mis manos , y mi boca , permitiéndome gemir levemente por aquella masturbación .

-¿Se siente bien Yao? - Sonreía y sonreía sin parar , aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa algo sádica aru...

Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el placer , aferrándome al cuello de Iván que coló su otra mano bajo mi camiseta , levantándola por encima del pecho y empezando a lamer mis pezones . Aquello me hizo perder la cabeza... Me era imposible ya pensar , solo quería tenerle más y más cerca aru...

-I-Iván no puedo... a-ah...-Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta del Ruso que ponía especial atención a mi entrepierna . Al oír mis palabras aceleró la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano .

-Hazlo~ Estoy esperándolo- Entonces dejó mi pecho en paz y mientras seguía masturbándome , me miró a la cara , deseoso de ver mi reacción. ¡Aquello era tan vergonzoso aru!

-N-No me mires aru...-Ladeé la cabeza intentando ocultarme sin parar de jadear y gemir pensando que no podía aguantar más y si él me miraba...

Por supuesto no apartó la mirada solo sonrió cuando acabé manchando su mano .

-Estaba deseando poder verte , anoche no pude , estabas de espaldas a mi ~ -Aquello parecía divertir mucho al Ruso y solo me hizo sonrojar más.

Yo estaba jadeante y le miraba de reojo , con estos entrecerrados pero pude ver como llevaba su mano manchada a su boca y lamía sus dedos sin apartar su mirada de la mia. ¡M-Maldito loco ese Ruso aru! Iván volvió a unir sus labios con los míos , estaba vez un poco más dulcemente... casi gentil...

Yo le acerqué a mi , abrazado a su cuello mientras correspondía al beso . Aquello pareció sorprender al Ruso , que solo siguió el beso mientras yo lo intensificaba cada vez más. Ya no podía volver atrás aru...

Empecé quitándole la bufanda y la dejé por ahí tirada , mientras seguía con aquel beso que me dejaba sin aire pero que a la vez no quería terminar. Fue Iván quien rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cuando empecé a desabotonar su camisa con nerviosismo.

-Eres realmente adorable Yao...-Llevó una de sus manos a las mías y besó con delicadeza mi mejilla , supongo que con el fin de tranquilizarme...

-Es la segunda vez que lo hacemos Da ~no tienes que estar tan nervioso -Me sonrió ampliamente haciendo que me sonroja mas si era posible .

-¡A-Aiyah! ¡Cállate! ¡ Tengo más experiencia que tu! -Terminé de quitarle la camisa y sonrió gustoso- ¡Ayer estaba borracho aru! ¡ Así que no cuenta aru!

-Entonces , ¿ es esta nuestra primera vez da~?- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y después cambió la cara a como había hecho antes un tanto sádica...

-Mi turno Da~ - Me terminó de quitar la camisa y tras eso acarició mi cadera con una de sus grandes manos . Después se quitó el otro guante de la misma manera y siguió besando y mordiendo cada parte de mi piel , haciendo suaves marcas , algunas sobre otras del día anterior...

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme un poco y llevé una mano a su cabeza , acariciándole mientras con la otra me aferraba a las sabanas . Sentía cada beso , cada caricia , cada respiración sobre mi piel...

Siguió bajando los besos hasta mi abdomen y al llegar hasta mi pantalón volvió a mirarme a la cara

-Prometo hoy no hacerte demasiado daño , ¿ayer te dolió verdad? -sonrió y llevó una mano a mi pelo después , terminando de deshacer mi coleta la cual estaba ya completamente destrozada. Dejó mi pelo suelto y me miró con algo que pareció dulzura en su mirada -

Yo le miré completamente sonrojado y decidí callarle de la mejor manera que conocía y que deseaba en ese momento .

Siguió el beso , llevando las manos a mi pantalón y quitándolo rápidamente , ya que el beso solo hizo que la temperatura subiera más entre nosotros.

Llevé mi mano al cierre de su pantalón , deseoso de seguir con aquello , mientras continuaba el beso .

Iván rompió el beso , para separarse un poco y lubricó sus propios dedos con su saliva antes de llevarlos a mi entrada.

-Relájate ahora Yao ¿Da? -Dijo el Ruso mientras empezaba a introducir el primer dedo en mi interior con lentitud al ver que asentía y subía un poco las piernas , colocándoles en su cadera . Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza algo dolorido y jadeante. Iván sostuvo con su otra mano una de mis piernas en alto , y empezó a besar mis muslos y a acariciarlos mientras seguía preparándome.

El Ruso decidió no seguir hablando , solo me miraba ahora algo serio y jadeante , parecía no querer perderse ninguno de mis movimientos aru...

En seguida introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a tijeretear mi interior para dilatar con mayor rapidez . Por que la verdad... ninguno de los dos podíamos esperar más aru...

Introdujo después un tercer dedo , haciendo que empezaran a brotar mis lagrimas , el dolor , la vergüenza , el placer... todo se juntaba en mi cabeza y se desbordaba aru...

-I-Iván... hazlo ya aru...-Me aferré a las sabanas y entreabrí un ojo completamente sonrojado para mirarle-

-Que impaciente eres...-Me sonrió una vez más y me quitó las lagrimas , lamiendo mis mejillas – Agárrate aquí Yao...-Llevó mis bazos a su espalda por encima de su cuello y me miró una vez más antes de besarme , apoyándose en la cama – No dejaré que hoy lo olvides.. así qué préstame atención da~ - Con su otra mano empezó a introducir su miembro en mi interior.

Me aferré fuerte a su espalda cuando le sentí empezar a entrar en mi interior , correspondiendo al beso y rompiéndolo poco después, jadeante al sentirle completamente dentro de mi , mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Iván se abrazó a mi apoyando la cara en mi hombro antes de empezar a moverse .

Podía oír su respiración entrecortada , sus jadeos y sus gemidos sobre mi oído .

Siguió abrazado a mi con uno de sus brazos y llevó su otra mano a mi entrepierna volviendo a masturbarme con rapidez , mientras empezaba a hacer más rápidos y profundos los movimientos en mi interior.

-A-Ah... Iván...-Gemía sobre su oído , intentando complacerle , completamente sonrojado y siendo inundado por todo tipo de sentimientos .

-Y-yao...-El Ruso levantó un poco más mis piernas haciendo la entrada más fácil mientras los dos jadeábamos y gemíamos a un tono cada vez más alto de voz.

-Y-yao... -Susurró en mi oído junto con los jadeos y la respiración entrecortada- _Wo ài ni_... -Repitió una vez más , haciéndome estremecer , en mi idioma materno - A-Ámame también , _pozhaluysta_ … A-Ah...

Acabamos llegando al clímax a la vez , abrazados , jadeantes y sudorosos .

¿ Como me podía haber dejado llevar así otra vez aru?...

* * *

**_Tracucciones! :_**

_Zàijàn_ : Significa "Adiós" en chino~

Ya lyublyu tebya : " Te amo" En Ruso~

_Da~ : "Si" En Ruso~_

_Wo ài ni : _"Te amo" en Chino_ *^*_

_Pozhaluysta : "Por favor " en Ruso ^J^ -(Siempre me encantó esa carita xDD)_

* * *

**Reviews! **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejais reviews! ^^

**NatLB:**

JAJAJAJA Pobre Lovi! pero si , los Alemanes son intocables ewe

Espero que si has mirado en google maps te haya gustado el sitio ! ^^

Nah! Yo también odiaba a la gente que me decía que se había ido a Italia... xD Es un país precioso y algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención es que nota una barbaridad cuando pasas de Roma a Florencia . En Roma , ningún Italiano te habla , y te miran raro , pero en Florencia son super amables y hay ambiente familiar... me llamó muchísimo la atención xDD Es como ... Lovi... se nota tu presencia en el ambiente (?)

Muchísimas gracias , seguiré intentando que Lovi se parezca más!^^

OH! AMANTE DE SADIK YA SOMOS DOS ewe jajaja Pues si te encanta Turquía cuando tenga su capitulo hecho te va a encantar ewe Pienso hacerlo muy sexy ewe

En serio muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! T^T Me ahcen muy feliz (?) Nah! pero me alegra saber que hay gente que no le desagrada jajaja

Espero poder seguir alegrándote ! *^* Y muchísimo animo con los trabajos!^^

Bye! ^^

* * *

**Bueeeeno! Que os pareció el capítulo? ewe**

**Espero de verdad que el lemon no sea demasiado malo jajaja Y que os haya gustado~**

**Well lo primero... ¿Pobre Yao eh? El queriendo descansar y anda le deja... pobreto xDD Y si... Kiku es su primo lejano , de esos a lsoq eu solo les hablas apra pedir favores... de esos (?)**

**Oh! que tal Grecia? ewe Es que yo es imaginármelo con barro por la cara de las esculturas y tal y asdfgASDFFASD ... en fin... pronto saldrá ewe**

**Y bueno la mini intervención de Turquia y Egipto que será para próximos capítulos ewe**

**Se agradecen reviws para saber si gusta el fic !**

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ^^**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic ! ^^ Perdonad la espera!**

**Por fin conseguí hacer este capítulo como yo quería! xDD**

**Este capítulo es TUREGY! Lo cierto es que esta pareja se ve muy poco , pero es de mis favoritas y todo gracias a un fic que leí el cual es de mis favoritos y su autora un modelo a seguir para mi T^T**

**Parejas: GerIta / SpaMano/ NedBel /TurEgy / UsUk / France x Jeanne D'Arc /RoChu / GiriPan.**

**Disclaimer : Por supuesto Hetalia , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Espero que os guste~**

* * *

**~Capítulo 5~**

**Sadiq.**

Adoraba los Martes , era el único día que libraba en el trabajo . El único día en que podía tenerlo únicamente para mi . Lejos de los clientes muchas veces tocanarices... y sobre todo lejos de ese Italiano.

Lovino era un chico muy poco amigable . Tenía fama de tener el peor carácter que nunca conocerás , pero se le acababa cogiendo cariño . Es más no se que haría yo sin mis momentos matutinos de tener que entrometerme para calmarle por algún comentario de algún cliente .

No era tan mal chico como se decía , solo era... un poco difícil de tratar. Sin embargo un día sin tener que tratar con él era de completo descanso

Si algo podía arruinarme el día era tener que salir a la calle últimamente , vale si es parte de mi trabajo al fin y al cabo , como iba si no a enseñarles a los turistas la ciudad pero...

Salir a la calle últimamente me producía nada más que arcadas.

Mirase donde mirase ahí estaba ese cartel publicitario con la maldita cara de ese Griego.

¿Como era posible que ese niñato se hubiese convertido en uno de los escultores más famosos del mundo? ¡Venga ya! ¡Y encima sus obras no valían una mierda!

Y ahí estaba yo , enfrente de otro maldito cartel publicitario .

-Y pensar que Gupta viene únicamente a verte a ti -Fruncí el ceño enfadado al recordar que aquel Egipcio con el que había vivido gran parte de mi vida visitaría la ciudad hoy mismo .

Arranqué con rabia el cartel de la pared y lo hice añicos antes de tirarlo por ahí .

-Tsk , ojalá y no te salga una puta escultura más y quedes mal frente toda ese gente que tanto te admira , eres un fraude idiota -Pisé con rabia y sonriendo los papeles que acababa de hacer añicos y seguí caminando.

Que bien ahora estaba de mala leche.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y suspiré , aun era demasiado pronto para ir a recoger al Egipcio , ya que su avión todavía no había llegado y ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto aun conmigo .

Suspiré algo pensativo y decidí hacer tiempo en la pastelería que se encontraba enfrente del hotel en el que trabajaba , la cual visitaba cada mañana laboral con Lovino. Aquel lugar siempre me quitaba el ceño fruncido.

Me gustaba aquella pasteleria , servían muy buena comida y además me entendía muy bien con el camarero , Govert podía ser también difícil de tratar... puede que por eso se llevara tan mal con Lovino , porque ambos tienen un temperamento difícil. Recuerdo que Emma una vez me contó que la primera vez que Lovino entró en la pastelería acabó discutiendo con el Holandés . Aunque Lovino es de los que dicen mucho pero luego se esconden...

-_Gunaydin!_ -Dije con una sonrisa al entrar al local-

-_Goedermorgen_ -Me respondió Govert mientras limpiaba un vaso , detrás de la barra.

Me sorprendió un poco el echo de que no fuera Emma la que estaba allí . Así que paseé mi mirada por todo el local en busca de la muchacha nombrada. Al no encontrarla , no le si mayor importancia y presté mi atención al Holandes.

Me senté donde cada mañana , al lado de los grandes ventanales desde donde se podía ver el hotel donde trabajaba .

-¿Lo de siempre?-Me dijo el Holandés que estaba ahora a mi lado con la bandeja en la mano y mirándome.

-Si , por favor!-Dije con una sonrisa y mientras Govert me preparaba mi te paquistaní con leche sobre mi mesa .Yo decidí quitarme la máscara y la chaqueta .

-Es raro verte un Martes por aquí -Me dijo terminando de servirme el te y mirándome ahora con la bandeja bajo en brazo .

-Tengo que ir a recoger a un amigo , así que he decidido pasarme a saludar y a desayunar -Dije sonriendole levemente y tomando un pequeño trago de mi te- Por cierto , ¿y Emma?

-Se encontraba mal , dice que le duele la cabeza , así que se ha quedado en casa . No iba a cerrar , sería pérdida de dinero -Dijo algo serio , quizás algo preocupado también. No entendía del todo a aquel hombre aunque me llevase bien con él .

-Vaya , espero que no sea nada grave -Dije también algo serio ahora.

-Te traeré en seguida el gofre -Dijo el Holandés bastante seco . No parecía un buen día para él...

Por lo menos se me había quitado el mal humor y más aún cuando recordaba que venía el Egipcio. Me gustaba muchísimo la relación que tenía con el.

Pasaron como unos cinco minutos hasta que Govert me trajo el gofre recién hecho .

-Govert ¿pasa algo más con Emma? Ella no suele faltar a trabajar nunca -Le dije alzando una ceja al recordar como se había comportado el holandés antes con ese tema.

El chico suspiró cansado de aquello al parecer.

-Lleva unas semanas rara -Dijo desviando la mirada algo molesto -

-Lo cierto es que se la ve un poco en las nubes , al menos la última semana -sonreí un poco algo incómodo , no quería que fuese un tema de conversación forzado.

-No en las nubes , rara , esquiva , al menos conmigo -Me dijo algo molesto , no parecía querer hablar de eso.

De normal Govert no solía comportarse así con gente que le caía bien o con clientes. Pero al parecer si estaba bastante molesto con el tema de Emma . Quería haberle ayudado , pero tenía suficiente con mis propios problemas y la cara de ese griego por toda la puta ciudad. Ya le diría a Gupta lo poco que me gustaba la idea de que fuese a ver esa estúpida exposición . Además sabía perfectamente que buscaba Gupta en mi casa y no era un techo donde dormir , sino mas bien mi cama. A mi aquello no me molestaba para nada , pero mañana estaría el triple de cansado , ese Egipcio empieza y no para...

Sonreí sin querer por aquella idea y en seguida volví a ponerme serio.

De repente me llamó la atención la música que sonaba en la radio que tenían puesta en la pastelería.

No podía ser , la de veces que me habré reído yo con ese chico!

Era Iggy punk! Aquel muchacho daba mucha pena , al menos ahora , había tenido que vender su vida personal para no caer en el olvido . Fue un buen cantante al principio , hace unos años . Pero después se vendió a la discográfica para ganar más dinero , su carrera discográfica calló empicada y entonces empezaron los rumores sobre que era gay y vivía con su pareja.

A partir de eso atrae a otro tipo de público , adolescentes de hormonas revolucionas y abuelas que ven "Sálvame"...

La canción que sonaba afortunadamente era una del principio de su carrera musical , así que no estaba tan mal . No me gustaba demasiado ese tipo de música , pero podría ser peor.

Al menos había evadido mi mente con otra cosa , si riéndome de un pobre muchacho de 23 años , pero me había evadido.

Seguí con mi desayuno y tras terminarme el gofre y el te , saqué mi móvil y vi una llamada perdida del Egipcio hacía 10 minutos.

¡No podía ser que hubiese llegado ya! .Me levanté a toda prisa poniéndome la máscara y empecé a marcar su número mientras dejaba el dinero de mi desayuno sobre la barra y me despedía de Govert a toda velocidad.

Salí de allí corriendo hacia la calle donde tenía aparcado el coche mientras sujetaba con mi hombro el teléfono móvil y miraba mi reloj de muñeca. Agradecí a mi yo pasado haber aparcado tan cerca

-¿¡G-Gupta?! Perdona , acabo de ver tu llamada , ¡estoy ya de camino! -Dije nada más oír la voz del Egipcio al otro lado del teléfono-

-No importa -Me contestaba bastante seco . Aquello me hizo preocupar un poco -

-¿Donde estás? -Intentaba seguir la conversación mientras me subía al coche , jadeante , no estaba ya para aquellas carreras , ¡ los años empezaban a pesar!

-En la parada del autobús de enfrente del aeropuerto , iba a coger un autobús -Me contestó sin demasiada expresividad . Aunque bueno eso era algo normal en él.

-Espérame , estoy ya de camino -Tras decir aquello directamente colgó y yo empecé a conducir hasta el aeropuerto-

No me lo podía creer , hoy también Gupta estaba raro , era increíble , Govet , Emma y ahora Gupta¿Todos tenían un mal dia hoy o que ? Solo esperaba que eso cambiase con la visita del Egipcio , hacia ya algunas semanas que por trabajo no tenía compañía en ese tema . Lo más gracioso es que Gupta seguramente estuviese de mala leche por lo mismo que yo , por ese maldito Griego que no paraba de aparecer en nuestras vidas una y otra vez cuando ya casi estaba completamente olvidado.

Tardé muy poco en llegar al aeropuerto , aparqué cerca de la parada de autobús , donde le vi hablando con un chico asiático. Era claramente asiático , tanto por sus rasgos , aun que no podía ver sus ojos ya que llevaba gafas de sol , como su manera de vestir . Una camiseta roja con adornos chinos en amarillo y un pantalón blanco , no había nada más chino que aquel muchacho .

Pero mi vista no se centró en él , sino en Gupta , que para mi sorpresa había cambiado su manera de vestir , se había quitado el turbante de la cabeza y llevaba una camisa blanca a juego con un pantalón del mismo tono . Pero seguía siendo aquel Egipcio con el que tanto había vivido , porque seguía llevando los ojos pintados al estilo del antiguo Egipto.

Suspiré un poco antes de salir del coche y caminé con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba el chico que había ido a buscar . Guota podía ser muy difícil de tratar si estaba enfadado , solo esperaba que no fuese así o no habría diversión esta noche.

Para mi sorpresa él se me abrazó muy efusivamente , me dejó bastante sorprendido , pero correspondí un poco antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda , algo sonrojado para que me soltara.

Carraspeé la garganta antes de hablar y cogí su equipaje.

-Me alegra volver a verte Gupta -Le dije son una sonrisa y este me sonrió levemente en señal de respuesta supuse-

Parecía que no , parecía que todo iba bastante bien.

Empecé a caminar junto con el chico hacia mi coche arrastrando la maleta.

El Egipcio no decía una sola palabra y parecía bastante sumido en sus pensamientos , pero supuse que se alegraba de verme después de ese abrazo...

Dejé la maleta en el maletero y subimos ambos al coche . Cuando vi que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto empecé a hablar sin mirarle .

-¿Que tal ha ido el viaje?-Le sonreía mirándole de reojo al empezar a conducir-

-Bien , aunque estoy algo cansado , no he podido pegar ojo en el avión -Decía el Egipcio , poniéndose una mano en la cara y bostezando después-

-Ya lo veo ya...-Reí un poco al verle así – Ah! Emma esta deseando conocerte ¿ Te acuerdas de ella? Alguna vez te la he nombrado . Había hablando con ella hacía unos días y me había pedido que llevara algún día al Egipcio a la pastelería para presentarle.

-Ah... si , la recuerdo -El Egipcio se acomodó un poco apoyando el codo en el cristal que estaba bajando y la cara apoyada en su mano.

-Ah! Y tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando lleguemos a casa -Al parecer estuve hablando un rato solo porque cuando me quise dar cuenta el Egipcio se había quedado dormido

Pobre... había sido un viaje muy largo , se había pasado toda la noche en el avión y si de verdad no había conseguido dormir nada... Era comprensible que estuviese tan cansado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa aparqué justo enfrente de la puerta y miré al Egipcio que seguía dormido . Es posible que con una sonrisa más tierna de lo que querría admitir...

Salí del coche y cogí la maleta del maletero a toda velocidad , la metí en mi armario y enseguida fui a por Gupta.

Le cogí en brazos con el máximo cuidado y cerré el coche con la pierna.

Caminé con cuidado y sigilo hasta la casa , donde cerré la puerta de la entrada con el pie como había hecho con el coche y llevé al Egipcio a la cama .

Le dejé allí con todo el cuidado que pude , pero se removió un poco , entreabriendo los ojos y agarrando mi camiseta sin permitir que me fuera. Me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y acabé apoyándome con ambas manos en la cama , dejando al Egipcio debajo de mi ,y con solo una rodilla apoyada en el colchón.

El Egipcio abrió los ojos . Mirándome con una pícara sonrisa . Conocía aquella sonrisa y lo que quería decir .

Me dejó caer sobre la cama y se posicionó encima mio , quedando sentado sobre mi abdomen.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa y inclinándose ahora sobre mi -

-Unos seis meses si -Dije sonriente y llevando mi mano a su cadera , mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su mentón y le acercaba hacia mi para besarle con intensidad.

Siempre acababa pasando los mismo cuando nos veíamos , a mi aquella situación no me molestaba desde luego . Y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro , simplemente eramos dos adultos disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

-¿Como has podido aguantar todo este tiempo? ¿ Eh Gupta?...-Dije sonriente al separarme del beso y lamiendo su cuello , levantándome un poco de la cama y apoyado con el codo mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba el trasero de aquel chico.

-¿Tú que crees...?-Sonreía sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos , aunque llevaba aún la mascara puesta.

Otro de los puntos a favor con mi relación con Gupta . Ambos nos llevabamos a otra gente a la cama . ¡ Nuestra relación era la perfección absoluta !

Nos pasamos unas dos horas sin salir de a cama , lo cierto es que llegó un momento que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos . Me encantaba la complexión de aquel chico , Era delgado pero realmente era ágil y muy flexible...

Después de que ambos estábamos ya exhaustos decidimos parar .

Gupta se metió a la ducha antes que yo . En otros circunstancias obviamente como un gran caballero le habría acompañado en su limpieza... Pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-Ah~ -suspiré una vez que me quedé solo en el cuarto , tumbandome boca arriba y con las manos bajo la cabeza-

Aquello me había venido realmente bien . No sabía como iba a reaccionar Gupta después de tanto tiempo , si se había echado pareja o si simplemente las cosas habían cambiado. ¡Pero no! Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes! Era impresionante!

Al cabo de un rato Gupta volvió a la habitación con una toalla en la cadera y otra en la cabeza.

-Ya puedes entrar -Me dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi y besaba mis labios con una extraña dulzura .

Yo correspondí gustoso al beso y después me encaminé al baño para limpiar la cantidad de sudor que tenía mi cuerpo. Bueno no solo sudor , ya me entendéis.

Estaba realmente de muy buen humor! Todo el día transcurrió así , la tarde fue muy tranquila y la pasamos el compañía el uno con el otro y por supuesto al llegar la noche una segunda ronda . Pero estaba vez cambiábamos de lugares en la casa.

Fue simplemente perfecto y como no , a la mañana siguiente me desperté del mejor humor que podía. Bueno , debía ir a trabajar , pero no me importaba , unas cuantas horas y podría volver a casa con Gupta.

Me desperté con el Egipcio abrazado a mi , con cuidado me deshice de su agarre y sonreí al verle así de tranquilo. Después de todo , si Gupta ya era difícil de parar , anoche había sido como el doble... y además he de admitir que había mejorado...

Acaricié su brazo con delicadeza con el dorso de mi mano y le tapé un poco , después con las finas sábanas blancas que tenía en mi cama.

Me separé con cuidado de él después de quedarme un rato mirando como dormía sin darme cuenta.

Me rasqué la nuca mientras bostezaba y empezaba a cambiarme . Tenía una especie de reloj biológico , no necesitaba despertador , simplemente llegaba la hora de ir a trabajar y me despertaba , era realmente bueno a la hora de dormir con alguien.

Recordé entonces la sorpresa que tenia preparada para el Egipcio y me dirigí a la entrada para coger un sobre que tenía sobre la encimera al lado de la puerta.

Fui al salón , si había algo que me encantaba de mi piso era que era todo abierto , no había casi pareces ni puertas , al fin y al cabo , vivía solo , ¿para que intimidad?

Nada más entrar en el apartamento a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina , enfrente de esta el salón , er aun lugar muy abierto y muy iluminado con grandes ventanales.

Todo estaba decorado al estilo Turco pero tenía una habitación al lado de la mía , nada más entrar al apartamento a la derecha , la cual si tenía puerta y pared... para relajarme , cojines , una mesa baja y cachimbas, incienso , uvas , esa habitación era la clave de mi existencia . Además recientemente la había pintado de rojo lo cual me atraía más.

Y más adelante a la derecha también , mi habitación y dentro de esta el baño. Nunca me cansaría de aquel lugar , era como una fortaleza para mi .

Cogí del salón un boli y un trozo de papel y escribí una nota para el Egipcio , diciéndole donde estaría , la hora a la que volvería y que abriese el sobre.

No se me deban demasiado bien esas cosas... Lo dejé todo encima d ella mesita de noche y cerré un poco la puerta al salir , dando un último vistazo al Egipcio dormido

Cogí mis llaves y todo lo necesario para el día y salí de casa para dirigirme al hotel 'Donatello' donde empezaría mi jornada.

No podía negar que el Egipcio me pareciese atractivo... Pero jamás me enamoraría de él era algo que tenía claro desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

**_Tracucciones! :_**

_Gunaydin!: Buenos dias! En Turco_

_Goedermorgen : Buenos días en Holandés! _

* * *

**Reviews! **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejais reviews! ^^

**emizzz94**

Oh! no me lo puedo creer! *^* En serio te gustan todas las parejas?! *^* -abraza fuertote- Bueno pues simplemente por eso y por dejar review , te prometo nombrar Prucan ~~ ^^

Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Me anima muchísimo recibir reviews TwT

Besos y abrazos para ti too~~

**NatLB**

Ay... si quizás me pasé xD pero quería como hacer que el lector se metiera en la mente de China xDD

Si... es que Gupta es así de seco él... pero vamos que ya lo has podido comprobar en este capítulo xD y más ademlante seguiremos con su inexpresividad... xD

Me alegran muchísimo tus reviews en serio , muchísimas gracias TwT jaja

Si si , dentro de poco empezaran a entrelazarse y va a ser un poco caótico , es muy dificil de escribir para que concuerde todo el mundo en tal jajaja

En cuanto tenga todas las 'presentaciones' por así decirlo de las parejas empezarán a mezclarse , ya verás que gracioso ewe xDD

Si! Prusia va a tener , jajaja y también sale Berwand ! Saldrá en el capítulo GerIta y Giripan!^^

En este capítulo Sadik ha estado muy tranquilito , pero ya verás en el siguiente de TurEgy ewe

Pues la siguiente pareja será NedBel~~~ Y estoy a ver si lo acabo y lo subo en unos días~ ^^

Muchísimas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic~

Besos y abrazos~

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado~**

**Bueno , como ya dije antes esta no es una pareja muy conocida pero es que son amor T^T Espero que a alguien le guste esta pareja o se enamore de ellos como me pasó a mi ~**

**Si chicos... IGGY PUNK! xDDDDDD Si lo se , el nombre no es muy rebuscado pero os ha gustado(?) xDD espero que así sea... xD**

**Pues nada nuestro querido Iggy punk saldrá muy pronto , pero he de decir que antes que él volveremos con la historia principal , vease Gerita ewe**

**Y como no , Grecia vuelve a intervenir jajaja también saldrá muy pronto~**

**El siguiente caítulo sera NEDBEL **

**Se agradecen reviws para saber si gusta el fic !**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
